bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Calm before the Storm
After the defeat of Captain Ryan by Kouhei's hand, and the discovery of Kouhei's crimes being fake, all is well within Soul Society. Soon after, a group of Arrancars named Perentorio and Innay arrive in the Seireitei. Kouhei is quickly defeated by Innay, and the two extend a declaration of war between Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. Sei and the group return home, to deal with the threat. Goal After the Arrancar retreated, and the team returned home, things began to calm down somewhat. Kouhei and the others went off to train respectively and Seireitou was left alone in his apartment. He overviewed yesterday's events in his head over and over, as an image came onto his large screen T.V. which came from the Seireitei. "Hmm..." mumbled Seireitou as he walked over to turn it on and connect with the Seireitei. Captain-Commander Byakko Kirisake came onto the screen. Seireitou yawned, "What's up, Byakko?" he asked, lazily. "That's Captain-Commander Kirisake to you, Kuchiki!" barked Byakko in retaliation. "But manners is not why I called today. I need to discuss with you what occured yesterday and how we plan to de-" he was cut off as Seireitou then spoke. "Lemme guess, you want me and a group of people, to infiltrate Hueco Mundo and take out whatever is in charge and return home, big hero, blah blah blah..." Seireitou stated. "I'm afraid it gets much worse, Seireitou. You see, the 12th and 13th Divisions, as well as the 6th all looked into it and uncovered some disturbing information." Byakko replied, seeming quite worried by his tone of voice. Seireitou narrowed his eyes, and stared at the screen, "Like what?" he simply asked. "We learned that whoever may be in charge is out for more then just taking over the Seireitei. They plan to resurrect their god, Termino Muerte." he said. Seireitou had a blank look on his face, but knew what Byakko was talking about. For several moments, the room was silent, with a nervious Seireitou staring at the Captain-Commander. He finally spoke up, "So, you want me to stop his resurrection then, correct?" he asked. "Yes, that is correct. We already have members from he 11th and 12th Divisions who will be acc-" he was once more cut off as Seireitou said, "No thanks. I already have a team in mind, and you can help me set it up." he stated, sticking a pinky in his ear. "Hm? Who might they be?" Byakko asked, wondering whom Sei chose. Seireitou grinned, sticking his finger out, and shot off whatever he took from his ear, "They would be me, Ryan Getsueikirite, Matthew Toshiro, Kouhei Tandokuno, Nadeshiko Inari, Keisaku Satou, Hikaru Kurosaki, and Rukia Kuraihi. I figure someone of your ability would have no problem gathering them all, correct?" Seireitou asked, revealing that he was dominating the conversation. "Well, I am not to-" Byakko began to say, as Seireitou followed up, "Also, I'd like the team assembled by no later then a week. And we will take our own means of transportation, seeing as the Arrancars have so easy access to the Seireitei, I figure they might know of our arrival if we took a fancy ride there. Well then, see ya, Byakko." Seireitou stated as Byakko began to say something, but the screen shut off. Assembling and Meeting